Unconditional
by Xx-Shayla-xX
Summary: Emily is sick and doesn't go into work. When she feels better she decides to go see the doctor but takes the bus. Her doctor gives her good news. However she would never reach their appartment again.
1. Chapter 1

**4 weeks ago**

The alarm went off for the third time after hitting the snooze-button twice. Matt finally realized that he had to get up. He had to be in the office in about 30 minutes. He rolled over the nudge Emily awake, only to find her not beside him at all. Within seconds he was as awake as he could have ever gotten and he jumped out of bed. Suddenly very panicky and concerned about his girlfriend. "Em?" He called, concern in his voice. It wasn't exactly an answer he got, it was more like a groan. Hurridly he moved to the bathroom where Emily sat on the floor. Her head reasting against the cool wall. He sighed, relieved that he had found here, but still concerned. Emily had been waking up feeling sick the past couple of days. Neither of them knew what it was and both just went in to the office. However, today was the first day that Matt found Emily sitting on the bathroom floor.

He sat beside her and put his arms around her. The only movement she made was to lean against him instead of the wall and close her eyes. "Come on. We have to get you back into bed. After that I'll call Cheryll to let her know we're not coming in today." he said softly. At his words the eyes of his beloved flew open. "The only way I'm staying in bed is if you go into the office. We can't be missing both because of some flu I caught." she said softly, but stern. She didn't want him around their appartment all day taking care of her. Even if he wanted to, it would drive her insane. She didn't need someone to pitty her. Matt obviously wanted to disagree, but the look he saw in her eyes made him change his mind. "Fine, but you have to promise to stay in bed. And you need to call me immediatly if something is wrong. Promise?" he said, looking at her pale face. Emily nodded slightly with her head, "Promise."

Matt got up and carefully picked her up as well. After he had succesfully done that, without her getting more sick, he walked back to their bed and put her down. He pulled the blanket over her body - which was feeling quite cold thanks to the lack of clothing to keep her warm. Emily closed her eyes again, knowing that Matt would go into the office. She just needed to get some sleep.

The next time Emily opened her eyes was when the sun shone into the room. With a sleepy look she rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It was almost one in the afternoon, but she didn't care. She felt better than that morning and decided to get up. Again she walked to the bathroom, but with a different destination this time. After the water got warm she got under the shower and just let the warm water stream over her body. That's when she noticed the nausea was gone which was freaking her more out than when it would still have been there. As she stepped out from under the shower and wrapped a towel around her, she decided to go see a doctor.

30 minutes later she was dressed and ready to go, except she didn't want to press her luck by getting behind the wheel. For a second she thought about calling Matt, but he would just be concerned so she decided to take the bus downtown.

The good thing about having an over-priced doctor? She has always time for you. Emily could just walk right in since there were barely any people around. After she had told her doctor what was wrong, the doctor just started smiling but didn't want to say why. This irritated Emily, but she stayed calm. She didn't want to get in a fight any time soon. After running a test - which didn't take long, much too Emily's surprise - the doctor had obviously confirmed her theorie and decided to share it with the anxious Emily in front of her. "You can relax now. It's not some kind of flu. You're just pregnant. Congratulations." was the news she gave Emily. "How long?" Emily finally got out. It wasn't that she wasn't excited, it was just.. a shock. "Three weeks if I'm not mistaken." the answer came fairly quickly. Emily finally managed to smile and got up. "Now there's some good news." she said happily, meaning the pregnancy in a whole.

Her path led her out the door and on to the streets. For a second she thought about stopping by the office, but Matt would practically kill her. Instead she walked to the busstop and waited for the right bus to arrive. While she was waiting she got out her cell phone and sent a text message to Matt telling him that it wasn't a flu, but that she was pregnant. Just as she hit send, the bus arrived and she got on it. Not knowing she wouldn't reach her intended destination.

Before he had left for work, Matt had kissed the sleeping Emily on the forhead. That was when he noticed she wasn't burning up as he had expected her to. He didn't mind that and just drove into the office, just like he had promised to do. The first thing he did was tell their boss what was going on, who made him catch up with their piled up paperwork. Normally Matt would have protested like no other, but this time he just gave in, earning him a concerned look from agen Carrera. Matt didn't mind that though. Doing paperwork meant more time to figure out what was going on with Emily. The idea of a flu wouldn't quite satisfy him, let alone stick in his mind.

After hours of doing lame paperwork and spending the rest of the time thinking of his loved one sick at home, Lia, Duff and Frank took him along to lunch. He didn't really have much say in it and the topic of Emily didn't get a chance to hit the table.

It was almost three o'clock when Matt finally was allowed the chande to get back to his paperwork. To get back to his cell phone which he had left behind. As soon as he saw his cell phone lying on the table he rushed to it to see if Emily had called. How could he have been so stupid to leave it behind when he had made Emily promise to call him if anything was wrong? Relieve spread across his face when he didn't have any missed calls. The only odd thing was a text message from Emily. Again the concern was in his eyes, but as soon as he had read what it said he was just staring at his phone, in shock. That was the moment that Frank walked by. "What's wrong now Matt? You're other girlfriend is sick too?" he joked, but when Matt turned around to face him he fell quiet. "Emily's pregnant." he said, still half in disbelief of the news. Lia - who was walking by after leaving Duff behind - caught his words and almost jump from joy. "Oh my god! That is so great! Congratulations!" she said happily, after running off to spread the news.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sat down quietly, ignoring the people who came in after her. She had just closed her eyes - to prevent the nauseau from becoming worse again - when her cell phone rang. She got it out of her pocket and looked at the caller i.d. It was Matt's name that flashed across the screen and she was about to pick up when the barrell of a gun appeared in front of her face. It was so out of the blue that she dropped her cell phone, which fell on the seat beside her. The fact that it stopped ringing told her that the call just went to voicemail. The gun was being held in a hand, covered in a glove. She looked up into a pair of green eyes, but that didn't make her understand more. Another hand was held out to her. "Hand over your cell phone." an unfamiliar voice told her. With trembling hands she picked up her cell phone. While doing so she pressed two buttons on the side of her phone. One would send a signal to Lia's computer via GPRS, and the other one locked the phone so only she could acces it. Keeping her scared and stunned facial expression perfectly in place, she handed over her cell phone. The second she let go of her phone the man walked on and the gun disappeared.

Matt had looked stunned at his phone for a few seconds before hitting speed dial and calling Emily. She couldn't be serious about telling him that over a text message. He was certain that she would pick up her phone and they would talk about it, he would probably even take the rest of the day off. Or she would stop by the office. What it would be precisely he didn't know yet. However when she didn't pick up and he got her voice mail, he began to worry again. Why wouldn't she pick up? He didn't think about it twice before he sent a text message with that exact same question.

Mean while, Lia had returned to her desk and was busy zapping through the news to see if anything out of the ordinary had happened. She was just reading some article on the internet about something which wasn't really worth her attention, when a beep told her that someone in the CNU had activated the GPRS function on their cell phone - provided by the FBI. With raised eyebrows she opened the programm and saw that it was Emily's phone. She got up and almost ran towards Matt, Duff, Frank and Cherryll - who had joined the guys. "Guys, I think there is something you should see." she said, still not sure whether she sould be worried, freaking out or glad the system caught the signal."What's wrong Lia?" It was Cherryll who reacted first. She followed her friend back to the computer and looked at the moving signal. She got out her cell phone which started ringing.

Next to the busdriver stood a man, dressed similarly to the man who had just taken her phone. They appeared to just be talking, but somehow Emily doubted that. She looked more careful and saw that the man pointed a gun at the driver in a way it was very hard to spot. It slowly became clear to her what was going on. Maybe it would have been better if she had waited for the next bus, but then again, she couldn't have known. She slowly turned around and looked at the rest of the bus. There weren't that many people in it. From where she was sitting she saw two old ladies, a five-year old and her daddy, two teenagers, a man in a suit and four young women. Somehow she just couldn't seem to figure out why the men would get on this bus. It was just absurd. It could have just as well been empty.

If it weren't for one of the guys who told her to not look around, not look up at anyone or anything, she probably would have taken more time to take in what she saw. She would rather stay unharmed and maybe be helpful later then get shot right away and losing everything she had. Without drawing too much attention she rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. Again fighting with upcoming nauseau. It would have been better if she had called upon Matt to drive her to her doctor, but it was a mistake she had made and couldn't change back.

At the exact moment that Cherryll answered her phone, someone else came running in telling them they should turn on CBN. Cherryll gestured that Lia should put the newscast on the big screen. Within seconds they saw what was going on. Well, not really. A newsreporter was interviewing an old married couple. "What happened after the bus arrived?" the newsreporter said. It was the old lady who answered. "A few people got in, but before we could even get up to get on the bus two men walked past us. Guns in their hand, getting on the bus. The second they were on the bus the busdriver closed the doors and drove off. In a different direction then he should have."

"Yes, I'm looking at it as we speak. Does anyone know what bus it is or where it's at?" Cherryll said into the phone. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was very worried at the moment she hang up. "Guys, we have a problem. There is a bus with at least two HT's and a whole bunch of hostages driving through L.A. and we have no idea what so ever where it could be at." she sai to her team.


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to find that bus. Asap." Cherryll said to the people who were still in the room. There was no way of finding the bus. The chance that it would have returned to its normal route was probably not even existing. Every single person in that room knew how busy L.A. was. Nobody moved since they didn't know where to start. The only one seemingly thinking abou thow to find that bus was Matt. Or not. "What about Emily?" he suddenly asked. This got Cherryll angry. "Matt, we all know you care about her and you're worried because she won't answer her phone, but" she started. When Matt wanted to interrupt her she pressed on, raising her voice slightly so he couldn't interrupt. "but there are more important things right now. Like a bus with two HT's on it without a known location. I'm sure Emily's fine she's probably just being safe and not talking on the phone while driving." That was the moment that Matt got angry too and interrupted her.

"Listen for at least one second. Emily could barely stand this morning there is no way she'd get behind the wheel." he said, looking at his old partner as if he thought she was being stupid. Cherryll opened her mouth to tell him to shut up and do his job, but she didn't get a single chance to say anything. "Then there is that signal. She has one of the new company phones. You're only supposed to press that button when you're in the field and in danger and are unable to send a text message or call anyone." he said to cherryll, a bit calmer. He stopped talking for a second and when she didn't respond immediatly it was clear to him that she finally understood where he was going with it.

She might not be seeing what was going on, but she was listening to every sound. The lack of sirens worried her. Apperantly no one knew what was going on, or they didn't know where the bus was at. Her thoughts drifted off to Matt. What would he be doing at that moment? The sound of the radio finally reached her ears, apperantly the HT's wanted to listen to the news because it was the voice of a broadcaster coming out of the speakers. Emily pretended to be asleep while she listened to the news which Cherryll had heard only a few minutes before. A cold shiver went down her back. Nobody had any idea where they were. That couldn't be good at all.

Her eyes flew open when the bus came to a sudden stop. What on earth was going on? She looked outside but didn't really recognize the side street they had stopped in. Then again, she didn't have much time to look at it because she was pulled up harshly by one of the HT's. The guy said something to her, but she didn't really hear it. As she got pushed out of the bus, she saw a black car standing there. Much time to take in her surroundings wasn't possible because she got pushed into the car, followed by the bus driver and the business man. After the doors closed behind the Ht's, the car drove off.

"Lia, follow the signal and let me know as soon as it stops in one place." Cherryll told Lia. "Frank, Matt, Duff, let's go. We've got a bus to chase." Nobody waited for her to say it twice. Matt, Duff and Frank already ran out to get their gear and to reach the SUV. Within seconds they were driving through L.A. with the sirens on and breaking every single speed limit. Matt was constantly talking to Lia who gave them the directions.

"Ok, that's weird." Lia suddenly said. Matt was alarmed immediatly. Weird was never good in their job. "What is?" he asked, trying to cover up his fear. "The signal is staying in one place. The bus stopped." she said, but before she could continue Matt interrupted. "How is that weird? That's good." he said, still not sure where Lia was heading with this. "They stopped in a side street a few minutes from where you guys are. They don't stand a chance right there." Lia said, not surre if it really was good news, or if it would only cause more disaster. Cherryll only started driving faster untill she suddenly stopped around the corner from where the bus was.

All four of them got out of the car, guns drawn. Matt looked carefully around the corner, but didn't see any guys with guns. He got a weird feeling, as if something bad was about to happen. Frank walked past him and slowly moved toward the bus. He got in through the open door, while Duff was walking around the bus to see if the rest of the street was clear. "Clear!" they both yelled towards Cherryll and Matt who came forward almost immediatly.

"Is everyone in her okay?" Frank asked the people who were still in the bus. They slowly answered with yes, still too scared to move. Matt entered the bus and walked past him. "Does anyone know what happened?" he asked, still worried since he couldn't find Emily. Slowly they got an answer. Apperantly the HT's had taken three people and gotten away in a black car. It wasn't really helpful and when Matt found a bag with cell phones in the back of the bus he knew they were dealing with smart HT's. He looked through the cell phone's and found Emily's. "At least there is an upside to this story." he said while walking back to Cherryll. "What's that?" his boss asked. Matt held up Emily's cell phone. "They made a mistake by taking Emily. They won't know what's happening untill it's too late." he said with a grim expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present time**

It had been four weeks. No one had heard anything from either the HT's or Emily. Matt woke up every morning thinking it was all a nightmare, just to find Emily gone. Al though he felt like giving up some days he didn't and just went into the office. A week ago a call from Washington had come to tell them that they were not focusing their energy on finding Emily and the other two hostages anymore. They found the chance that they were still alive far too slim to spend much time on it. However Matt didn't want to hear a thing about Emily being dead. He was sure that she was still alive, and he didn't want to give up the search.

Cherryll hadn't let him into the field a single time. He was supposed to just sit at his desk and do paperwork, but the pile of paperwork was just as high as four weeks ago. Every time Cherryll walked in Matt pretended to be working, and so did Lia. Nothing was less true, since both of them were still looking for just a single trace of the HT's whereabouts. Cherryll knew but played ignorant and let them be.

Emily woke up, heavily breathing and trying to calm herself down. Little pearls of sweat were visible on her forehead. The last couple of weeks she had had the same dream over and over again. Every single time she woke up again at the same moment. The moment where the trigger was pulled. She looked around her, just to find the same room she had been in for four weeks. There might not have been that many things in it, but she was being treated better than the two guys. Sometimes it did come in handy to be a woman.

She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window. All she saw was a garden, surrounded by trees. It didn't give her a clue to where they were, and without a way of contacting her friends she had little hope of ever being found. She leaned against the wall next to the window and slowly sank to the floor. Lately she slept a lot, but it didn't help. Thanks to the dreams she didn't get much rest and was barely able to stay awake for more than a couple of hours.

Suddenly the door flew open with such force that it crashed into the wall. Emily raised her head all of a sudden. "Is that really necessary?" she asked, looking at the guy who entered her room. Trying to be friendly to those guys had gotten her no where so she had given that option up about a week ago. "Let's go, he wants to talk to you." the guy said without answering her question. Emily raised her eyebrows. Who was he? However, she didn't ask but just got up. Fighting them for anything was probably the most stupid thing she could do.

Matt pushed himself away from the desk and got up. He looked at the clock quickly and noticed that it was far after lunch time. Slowly he walked toward Lia who was still staring at the screen. He knocked on the door. "Hey Lia, wanna join me for lunch?" he asked. When his friend turned around he saw that she was quite exhausted. No wonder after staring at the computer screen for so long. She nodded her head and got up. "Did you have any luck yet?" she asked softly. She was on the verge of just breaking down and giving up. Four months without a single trace, the chances of finding them was very slim, but she didn't want to believe it. Matt shook his head, a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Where is everyone anyway?" he asked, looking around and noticing for the first time it was practically deserted. "I sent them out so you two could get some peace and quiet while you were still looking for a sign of Emily." Cherryll said as she walked in. Two very surprised agents looked at her. She stopped and looked at them. "What?! You didn't really think that I didn't know what was going on did you?" she said with a smile.

Matt and Lia hadn't moved because they were too stunned. "Go on you two, have lunch. You've been staring at your computers since 8 o'clock this morning." Cherryll said with a smile. Just when Matt and Lia finally started to move towards the elevator, Matt's phone rang. Matt practically jumped into the air when he heard the sound. "Who the heck would be calling that number?" he asked no one in particular. A quick look at Lia and Cherryll told him that they were wondering the same. He walked over to his desk – the other two following him. First he wanted to pick up the phone the normal way, but Cherryll stopped him. "Speaker, there is no way Lia can set up the connection fast enough so we can listen too. And besides, there is no way anyone besides someone in the building would know the number, but the number isn't from inside the building." Cherryll said, pointing at the small screen of the phone revealing a number. Matt nodded his head and pressed the speaker button. "Flannery." he answered as normal as possible.

Sitting down in a library-like room, Emily waited for the one who had ordered her there. When a senator walked in she looked at him at surprise. "Now, don't look so surprised. You as a negotiator should know that it's not always low life who are the bad guys." he said with a smile, not even trying to cover up his identity or what he was doing there. Emily just sat there and looked at him, not saying anything. She didn't like the way things were turning out to be.

The senator sat down across from her and took his time lighting a Cuban cigar. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked. For the first time since she had left her room she opened her mouth. "Actually.." she started, but was interrupted by the guy smoking the cigar. "Now, since you will be the link here between the FBI and my goal, I should tell you what the whole point of this is." he pressed on.

Apparently it had been a very carefully planned move to take the hostages on the bus. The first plan was to take only her hostage, but she didn't take the car which made it only easier for them. The reason for all of that was a bill which would be voted for in the upcoming week and they needed some kind of leverage to let it pass. Since it looked like it would not pass, the only one who could let it pass was the president. The only problem was that the president mostly listened to his advisors who, inevitably, worked mainly for the FBI. Slowly the pieces came falling together for Emily.

"So, go ahead and call the office. Remember, you can talk to them a little, but you can't let them know any specifics. As soon as you start doing that, the phone line will be cut." he said, pointing to the phone next to Emily. Emily was still a little suspicious, but the desperation to hear Matt's voice again won. She picked up the phone and dialled the number which belonged to the phone on his desk. "Matt? It's me." she said when she heard a familiar voice answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt stared at the phone. Was he dreaming? He tried to speak, but somehow his voice didn't come out of his mouth. Instead he looked like a fish on land. Slowly he sat down on his chair, afraid that his legs wouldn't function very long anymore. He looked at Cherryll, who looked just as stunned as he did. Lia was the first one to come out of the frozen state. "Em, is that you?" she asked, still not sure if she could believe her ears.

With one hand he ran through his thick black hair. He slowly got back the control over his body. It was weird hearing her voice after so many weeks. Although a month wasn't that long, it seemed as if it had been forever. When he looked over to Cherryll, his boss was already gesturing that she and Lia should leave him alone for a bit. Lia didn't really agree, but couldn't do much since she got pulled away. Matt picked up the phone. "Are you ok?" was the first thing he said to his beloved.

For a second Emily had thought that the line was broken when she didn't get a reaction. Almost immediately she scolded herself for thinking that. Of course he wouldn't react right away. He hadn't heard from her in four weeks. The first thing she heard was Lia. That lead to the conclusion that Matt had put her on speaker. She was unable to speak and tried to hold back the tears. She nodded, although they couldn't possibly see that through the phone. Her free hand she pressed against her lips. Sometimes she hated it to be hormonal.

"Yes I'm fine." she finally managed to get out. "How is everyone over there?" She didn't give Matt much time to answer to her being fine, but she didn't think about that at the moment. "Fine, everyone's fine. We were unbelievably worried about you Em. The director gave up on the hope of ever finding you.." Matt answered. He stopped in the middle of the sentence, not wanting to say the words out loud.

Suddenly a cold feeling of fear caught him again. "How is the baby? Where are you?" he asked her, but stopped himself from saying all of the questions he had out loud. Emily smiled, although he couldn't see it through the phone. She wrapped her free arm around her belly. She was extremely thankful for the fact that it wasn't showing yet. She didn't want to worry about the tiny living thing inside of her, because if the HT's knew, they had one more thing to hold above her head. "It's fine. Everything's fine. And I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. If I tell you they'll cut the phone line.." she said, letting her sentence trail off.

Cherryll had taken Lia out of the room, but only so she could set up a link so they could listen in on the conversation and talk to Emily as well. The connection had be made very quickly, seeing how it was a company phone, but Cherryll had wanted the two to have a little privacy first. However after five minutes she wasn't patient enough to wait any longer. She simply listened on in the conversation. "Why on earth would they keep you guys hostage for four weeks without making any contact what so ever?" she asked, out of the blue. She probably startled both of her best two negotiators, but she didn't have much time to waste. She squatted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Lia. Lia nodded her head and started tracing the call.

"Cherryll, I can't tell you. Not yet. It's not my decision to make when I want to tell you guys." Emily said. Somehow it was weird to deny her friends something, but she didn't want to risk the chance of talking to them. At least not for the time lasting. "You can tell Lia to stop tracing the call, I don't think she'll have any luck doing so anyway." she told her boss. The fact that the master brain behind the whole thing was a senator had made her realize how impossible it would be for her friends to find her. There was no way the guy in front of her would take a chance by letting them trace the call.

Apparently she had overstepped her boundaries, because when she opened her mouth again to speak she only heard beeping. She looked at the phone in her hand. Blinking a few times made sure that the tears in her eyes, didn't leave her eyes. The phone just kind of slipped out of her hand, and she didn't know what to do. When she looked up again, the senator was gone. The guy who had brought her here appeared in the door. He didn't have to tell her what he came for. She slowly got up and followed him back to her room. She sat down on the bed and continued staring a whole in the air in front of her. She didn't know if she should be thankful for the fact that they let her talk to her friends, or if she should be angry with them for cutting the conversation so abruptly. Slowly tears started streaming down her face. Talking to Matt had made her realize once more how much she missed him.

Matt wasn't surprised that Cherryll bugged into the conversation, but he was startled about how abruptly she did so. When nobody said anything anymore he was about to speak again when suddenly the line went dead. All he heard was a beeping noise telling him the call had been ended. He got up and walked over to Lia. "Any luck tracing the call?" he asked, hoping to keep his mind from thinking and worrying too much about Emily. The answer he got wasn't really one he wanted to hear. "No. Just like she said, it's impossible to trace that call. Someone is blocking every traceable way I know of." she answered, disappointed at how little she was able to do at that moment. Matt just looked helpless, but there was also a spark of hope. At least they knew Emily was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

With a soft scream Emily woke up again. This time it was in the middle of the night, but her breathing was not really normal. Again it was the shot of a gun that woke her up. This time, it wasn't her who took the bullet. And the shooter actually had a face. She sat up straight in her bed and looked around the dark room. Somehow the picture of Matt taking a bullet for her wouldn't vanish. While she slowly got out of bed, she wrapped her arms around her. Somehow tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them.

Her body was shaking with silent sobs when she looked out of the window. It was a dark night. There was no moon, but a lot of stars. She missed waking up next to Matt. Yesterday, when she was talking to him on the phone was when she realized how much she had actually missed him.

The only one who knew that he was still awake and not again, was Matt himself. He hadn't closed an eye that night. The conversation with Emily bugged him too much. Well, not really the conversation itself but more the way it ended. The fact that Lia had been unable to trace the call made him even more worried. How on earth was it possible that Lia's ways of tracing a call were all blocked? How big was that chance? Slim to not existing.

Suddenly he jumped off the couch and walked over to his phone. He had known Lia long enough to know that she was wondering about the same thing. The chance that Lia was asleep wasn't existing at all in his mind. He dialled the number he had learned to know by heart after all these weeks and waited impatiently until Lia would pick up.

"Matt, please tell me you have an idea of how to find her." Lia said as soon as she had picked up her phone. "Not exactly. But we can limit the list of possibilities." Matt answered. The sigh told him that she was more or less thankful for even that news. "What did you think of?" she asked. These midnight calls had become so regular that neither of them was surprised anymore when the other one called. "There is no way an outsider could have known how to block all the different ways of tracing the call. It has to be someone that knows how the FBI works. That only leaves two groups.." Matt said, but he didn't get the chance of finishing his sentence. "The people with power inside the FBI and inside the government." Lia finished his sentenced full of disbelief. Matt was right, but it was just too unlikely in her eyes.

Half an hour later both of them were dressed and waiting for Cherryll in front of the FBI building. They had woken her up, and at first she was pissed. When they didn't want to tell her over the phone what was going on, she knew they had figured something out about Emily. So she had gotten up against her will and left for work at 4 in the morning. "What on earth is so important that you have to call me out of bed at this hour?" she asked grumpy when she reached her two agents. Lia and Matt both started talking to explain it and ended up finishing each other sentences. Cherryll's eyes widened at the news that it had to be someone with quite some power within the FBI or the government. "First of all, stop that." she told the two. "Stop what?" they asked. "Finishing each other's sentences. It's annoying." Cherryll said smiling.

Finally the doors of the elevator slid open and they could get out. They all moved over to Lia's computer. "What are you guys going to do anyway?" Cherryll asked, not sure what they wanted to do. "We're just going to eliminate all the people working for the FBI." Lia answered simply. She opened the according programm and ran the number Matt had written down from the screen from his phone yesterday. "That might take a while." Cherryll mumbled. "I'm gonna get some coffee. You guys want any?" she asked while repressing a yawn. Matt and Lia nodded and Cherryll was off to get coffee.

Emily didn't have a clue of how long she had been standing at the window staring out at the garden. She didn't really care about it anyway. Slowly the tears had dried up, but she hadn't moved. Suddenly the door flew open. "Let's go." a guy's voice said, pointing a gun at her. She turned around, shocked. What was going on now? It was still dark outside. "There is no need to point a gun at me." she said silently while she followed the guy to the same room she had been in a few hours ago. There was the senator waiting for her again. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. However, he was angry. "Call up your boyfriend and tell them to stop." he told her. Now Emily just looked confused. "Stop doing what?" she asked. "Doing what he and that computer girl are doing. You can give them a choice. Stop looking for you and seeing you alive or finding only your body." was the answer she got. She was already sorry that she had even asked. She didn't want to know that.

Slowly she walked over to the phone and picked it up with trembling hands. "But he won't be in the office." she said. Revealing that she knew his cell phone number by heart wasn't exactly she was planning on doing. "Yes he his, now make the damn call." he said. Apparently it was a cue for the guy with a gun to come closer to her. She felt the barrel of the gun slightly against her back and she just dialled the number. She didn't like the situation at all.


	7. Chapter 7

A shrill ringing filled the silent floor in the FBI building. Matt almost jumped into the air and looked at his desk with confusion in his eyes. "Matt, get over the shock. It's probably Emily." Lia told him. That was enough for him to run to the ringing phone and pick up. "Emily?" he asked. The voice he heard belonged to Emily alright, but the voice was filled with fear. Well, for the ones who knew her. Otherwise it would have just sounded very normal.

"You have to stop whatever you're doing." Emily said into the phone, without greeting Matt. "Why? And how do you know what we're doing?" Matt asked confused. It was obvious he wasn't very awake because he wasn't alarmed at all. "I don't, they do. And just freaking do it! I don't like to have a gun against my back." Emily said softly. She could have just as well been yelling. That would have had the same effect on Matt.

"Lia! Shut down the freaking program!" he yelled over to Lia. Lia didn't ask why and she didn't hesitate. It was something in Matt's voice that made her close the program. However, just before she shut it down, she got an answer. The number hadn't matched any number in their database. Just to be safe she shut down the computer. Somehow it was connected that Emily called at the exact moment that they were busy trying to shorten the list of possible suspects. Good thing she didn't believe in coincidence, because when she walked over to Matt she acted as if they still didn't have an answer.

The barrel of the gun might not have been pressed to her back, but when it was removed she felt a lot lighter and safer. She slowly sat down in the chair while fighting against every sign of fear or concern. Her look switched to the senator who had sat down while she had ordered Matt and Lia to stop. She didn't even know what they were doing, but apparently they had come too close to having a clue of where to look for her, otherwise she wouldn't have to make that call. A smile appeared on her face, al though she didn't really have anything to smile about since the gun was still pointed towards her. It seemed as though she relaxed, confusing the other two men in the room. "You might want to tell him what I told you to tell them." the guy in front of her said.

All Emily did was sit back and look at the guy. She wasn't scared. Well, not really. The only thing she was scared of was losing Matt or the baby. Her own life just didn't seem that important to her at that point. "Oh right. I was supposed to tell you guys something else." Emily finally said softly into the phone. Her eyes didn't leave the senator. It was funny to see how he got more suspicious and nervous the more she pretended to relax. "He told me to tell you to stop looking for me, or you'll only find my body." she said as if she was talking about a party. All the while she was hoping Matt would get the hint. She had called them 'they' the whole time, but not this time.

Silently he asked Lia if she had anything, but she shook her head. She got her cell phone out and appeared to be typing a text message. "Can I have your cell phone for a minute?" she asked Matt. Matt didn't have a clue what she was doing, but he handed over his cell. Instead of paying attention to Lia he focused on Emily's voice. Or rather the silence where Emily's voice had been. He was about to ask if she was still there when he heard mumbling in the background. After that Emily spoke again. He looked confused when he noticed the change in her voice.

"Tell us what?" he asked, not sure at all where all of this was going. When she continued he had to gasp for breath. "How the hell can they expect us to just not look for you? And how on earth can you be so calm??" he asked. It was after he had spoken the words that he really noticed what she had said. That meant that there was one person pulling the strings. At that moment Lia handed back his cell. With a confused look he looked over his phone trying to figure out what Lia did. Finally he checked the drafts in between his text messages and found the text message Lia had typed just a bit before. Even though he knew now what Lia knew, he kept on playing ignorant. If they were really being watched, you never knew in what way.

"What's going on?" Cherryll asked when she walked out of the elevator. "Is that Emily?" she asked when she saw Matt on the phone. All she got for an answer was a nod. She walked over and handed them the coffee. "Did you find out anything?" she asked Lia. Lia shook her head. "Nope. They apparently knew what we were doing. That's why Matt's on the phone with Emily. They had her tell us to stop." she explained as well as she could. She only knew half of what was going on on the other end of the line.

Emily knew that she had to say what she wanted to in a short time and in a way that the phone line wasn't cut before she had finished. "Why wouldn't I be Matt? You actually think he has kept me alive all this time just so he can kill me when you guys get to close? He knows just as well as I do that he has no chance of reaching his goal with..." she said. During the time she was talking, she had started talking a bit faster. That was good to, because just before she could finish her last sentence completely the phone line was cut.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily acted surprised when the phoneline was cut. First she looked at the phone in her hand as if it were some alien object. Afterwards she returned to gaze upon the senator. "Now why did you do that mister Dulain? There was absolutely no reason at all to.." But Emily never got to finish her sentence. "Enough!" the senator bursted out. His voice trembling from the withheld anger. "You shouldn't be trying to challenge me. Your life could just as well be ending right here and now!" he contineud after he had risen from his chair. "You and I both know that you wouldn't kill me. You need me." Emily said slow, relaxed and even a bit threatening. She as well had risen from her chair and had crossed the distance between her and her captor. All that her words caused was that the senator couldn't restrain himself and hit her. A shocked expression crept onto her face, and she slowly raised her hand to put on her cheek which was red where the hand had touched her face. However, before she could respond in any way the guy with the gun pulled her away and locked her in her room again.

"Let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving." Lia said smiling after a few minutes had passed. She got a hold of Matt's arm, and of Cherryl's arm, and pulled both of them towards the elevator. "Guys, what's going on?" Cherryll asked. She didn't get an answer untill they had left the building again. "What's going on is that they somehow know everything we're doing inside the building. The number came from nobody inside the FBI, so we know where that leaves us." Matt said with a grim expression. He was so not liking this whole thing. He knew that Emily was right about what she had last said, but he couldn't stop worrying. Not abou ther, nor about the baby. This whole situation was to crappy to rationally think about without a good night sleep. And only god knew how desperatly he needed one of those.

Nobody said anything while they were driving down the road. Lia was driving since Cherryll didn't trust Matt not to break any speed limits. "Hé Cherryll.." Lia broke the silence. Something had just occured to her. They needed some way of excessing all the programs, without being inside the actual FBI headquarters. "What is it Lia?" a very sleepy voice came from the back seat. The amount of coffee hadn't been enough to wake her, obviously. "Do you still have your private laptop with all the excess codes and stuff?" Lia asked without minding that all of them were tired. "Yeah, it's at home.."

The next thing that happened was Matt and Cherryll grabbing hold of whatever was in front of them because Lia turned the car around with screeching tires. "Geez Lia. You could've slowed down. And the car doesn'T have to be wrecked." Cherryll said shocked. That she hadn't expected. So now you could pretty much know for sure that she was awake. "Sorry, but your place is that way." Lia said shrugging. They needed that laptop, and they needed it now.


	9. Chapter 9

(Soooo sorry it took so long guys =o)

Matt and Cherryll once again had to grab hold of whatever they could since Lia managed to come to a full stop after only a few seconds. "For crying out loud Lia! Could you please just not wreck our lives whilst driving?!" Cherryll yelled. She knew that neither of the other two had heard her since they had already jumped out of the car, waiting impatiently on Cherryll to follow. Cherryll looked over at Matt, the spark in his eyes reminded her why all of this was going on and she finally got out of the car. "Let's go up, I will make breakfast and there is no way anyone could tell what is going on in my apartment." That was all she had to say. There was no way the other two would wait for a written invitation. Lia locked the car before sprinting to catch up with the other two. Which she did at the elevator.

All Emily could hope for at that moment was that Matt and Lia would figure it out. That the door to her room was locked and the 'phone privileges' were officially taken away was not among the things she doubted. She sat on her bed, all the way in the corner against the wall, while hugging the pillow. She had trouble holding back her tears, but showing her fear was definitely not what she wanted to do at that moment. Her gaze went out of the window, but her sight was teary. "Please hurry up guys.." she whispered as she closed her eyes. There was no place in the world she would rather be than in Matt's arms.

"Cherryll! Password!" This time it was Lia who yelled through the entire apartment. Matt had quit that after he ran into Cherryll's husband who had just woken up. Not a very nice encounter. Normally Cherryll would have put Lia into her place and she would not have allowed her to speak to her that way, but this time she kept her mouth shut and rushed over to her laptop. It was kind of comforting knowing that even Lia could not get into her laptop without her password. "Matt, why don't you come help me with breakfast? There is nothing you can do now anyway." She said, even though she did not give him much choice since she got a hold of his arm and pulled him out of the study. There was no use on hovering over Lia who was trying to do her job. Something that was kind of impossible anyway since she was nervous as hell and there was a reason that the number had been so hard to trace to start with. "I can't just sit around and do nothing Cherryll, I need to do something useful." Matt complained as the door of the kitchen closed behind them. All that Cherryll did was hand him some plates and she gave him a look as if she wanted to say: then make yourself useful and set the table. That no one would have the patience to sit down and eat was clear to her. However, you could not blame a girl for trying, now could you?

Without noticing, Emily had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. A loud thunder woke her up, only a few minutes later. She clutched the pillow tighter, but tried to relaxed when she noticed. It was weird for her to remember the song her mom used to sing to her at such a moment. Still she whispered the words to the correct melody. It always calmed her down as a child, and god only knew she had to stay calm. She did not know that much about pregnancy, but she knew stress was not good for the unborn child, and that child already had enough stress. "But a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears. Trade sweet dreams for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight…" Somehow it did manage to calm her down and slowly she relaxed as her breathing became regular again. "Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning.."

All of a sudden the kitchen door flew open. Lia barely came to a stop before Matt, just about not bumping into him. This caused Matt to almost drop the plates he was holding, but he managed to hold on to them. "Lia! What on earth..?" he asked confused, not being able to think of a single reason why Lia would come running in like that for a second. "I found her." Lia managed to utter while she caught her breath. She grabbed the counter not to fall, since she was shaking all over. The other two people looked at her, in complete shock. Neither of them was able to say a single word. The seconds were ticking by really slowly, and it seemed as if hours passed before Matt and Cherryll came in action. Matt was the first to put down the plates and rush out of the kitchen, towards the study.


End file.
